The Tale of the Forbidden Fruit
by Ares Storm
Summary: Haku attraction for Yona grows while the Dark Dragon and the Happy Hungry Bunch's adventures continue.


_My mind was all over the place when I wrote this, so I'm sorry in advance. This is my first time writing a fanfic on Akatsuki no Yona. It's become one of my favorite anime/manga! Please enjoy & review._

* * *

The fan as scarlet as her hair effortlessly cuts through the air. Her movements were sharp yet fluid as if she was manipulating the wind itself. As the summer zephyr moved along with her steps and turns, a light fragrance of jasmine circulated amongst the crowd. The audience was captivated by the floral scent as well as her seductive eyes that were like the Amethyst stone. She held the fan lightly against her cheek, grazing the waves of her hair, and paused for a moment to signal her masked companion. The companion then strikes the Cherry Blossom tree ever so slightly with the hilt of his sword. As the tree shook, the scarlet haired girl began to move again, dancing with the cherry blossom petals that feathered down towards her.

Amongst the crowd was her appointed bodyguard. His eyes trailed, following every movement the scarlet haired girl made. Her performance was breathtaking. It is irrefutable that he loves her highness more than anyone else, but there's always this sinking feeling in his chest while watching her, this ache he can never get rid of. He'd proudly declare that the girl on stage is Yona, his loving princess. He'd risk his life for her without hesitation. They've travelled together climbing mountains to crossing rivers and streams, sleeping on moist soil to hunting the wildlife. They have become closer, yet you can still feel the distance between them. The impenetrable wall that separates them; he dreads it. His strength is said to be like that of a beast but even he can't break it. He would never allow himself to! His duty to protect her and watch her grow outweighs his iniquitous desires to bound her and hide her from prying eyes. He knew his place - his fate. He clenches his fist, digging his nails into the palms of his hands, watching the crowd of strangers freely declaring their love. Their words were empty yet he was still envious. Where does this envy come from? He has never shown signs of it with Soo-won - before his hatred for the man formed.

As he looks away for a second, in an attempt to clear his mind, the green dragon, Jae-ha nonchalantly walks by. "Hak" he calls. "There doesn't seem to be any disturbances in this village, we'll be moving to the next village after Yoon tends to the sick." he clears his throat while watching the dance performance and continues, "This village only receives monthly medical visits from a travelling doctor."

Hak loosens his grip, freeing his palms from the torture that they've endured. Four small indents of crescent moons were formed on each palm. He started registering the information that has been passed to him and runs his fingers through his raven black hair. "Well there's nothing we can do about their medical care for now." Other than having an unstable clinic here, there aren't any prominent concerns? He couldn't help but to be a bit skeptical. Out of all the rural areas they've passed, this particular one is way too peaceful. "We'll stay here for one to two more days. If it is as you say, then it will be a good break for Yona-hime." He turns back toward the stage as his princess began to receive applauds and praise from the villagers. Hak folds his arms, watching the princess while she bows in response to her audience. A gentle smile started to form on the young performer's face as she glances at Hak's direction. For an instant he forgot about the green haired companion beside him. He forgot the little toubles and worries that raced through his mind moments ago and couldn't help but give a smile in return.

Princess Yona has been his strength, but it has been mentioned that his admiration and love for the princess can possibly lead to his downfall. Who stated this you ask? If you must know, it is yours truly. I have somewhat of a foresight I guess. I may have exaggerated some parts of this story but that does not matter. But anyway, sorry for the late introduction! I am Zeno, also known as the legendary yellow dragon. As a member of the Dark Dragon and the Happy Hungry Bunch I will unfold a story of what I, Zeno find interesting during the Dark Dragon and the Happy Hungry Bunch's expedition. If it does not interest you, then you do not have to listen to my long boring tale. I bid you adieu.


End file.
